<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amy Santiago Imagines by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478811">Amy Santiago Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my Amy Santiago requests from my tumblr accountbrookl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago &amp; You, Amy Santiago &amp; reader, Amy Santiago / reader, Amy Santiago / you, Amy Santiago x you, Amy Santiago/Original Character(s), amy santiago x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amy Santiago Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Bitches! Ready to study for this test.” Amy said as she strolled into the break room. Boyle and Rosa had been motioning for her to stop and back off a bit. Which Amy hadn’t noticed until you burst into tears.</p><p>“Sorry I said "bitches", I'm just really worked up.” Amy explained quickly as she rushed to get your tissues from the side. She fumbled with the box and knocked the coffee jug, slashing Jake who started hopping around and bumped into Terry. You laughed though tears and Boyle threw himself down to try and make you laugh even harder.<br/>“It’s ok. I’m just totally going to fail this.” You complained when you finally had the tissues passed to you.<br/>“No, we’re not going to let that happen.” Amy insisted as you wiped your face and looked up at her from your seat. “I have everyone armed with flash cards, questions and an interpretive quiz dance? That last one was Gina’s idea. I think she got the captain to help her.”<br/>“The captain! At least if you don’t pass you’ll have the memory of the captain dancing, forever.” Jake added cheerfully.<br/>“Anytime you need a pencil, stapler, anything. You have to answer a question to get it.” Rosa said.<br/>“But… We will tell you the answer if you get it wrong.” Terry assured you.<br/>“Anything you get wrong we’ll work on during our study sessions.” Amy summed up.<br/>“Thanks guys.” You said cheerfully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>